What If?
by AngeAnge1125
Summary: Scott wasn't who I was in love with in the beginning. I was in love with the fallen. Scott was also not normal, but he always had that childish side that bugged me. What would've happen if I was with Scott? Read this to find out. Summary sucks but it is a good story. First Fanfic! Hope you Enjoy!


A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I may suck a little bit but please be nice! I do like constructive criticism so if I did something wrong please tell me. This one-shot FF is on Hush Hush. Nora's POV. This is just a rewriting as if she ended up with Scott.

Rated T just to be safe.

Hope you enjoy and I may continue after Summer break, but i'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I sadly (very sadly) do not own the Hush Hush series, characters, settings, etc. All goes to the amazing Becca Fitzpatrick.

I wake up crying in Scott's arms.

"Baby?" he says tightening his grip on me.

"I'm okay. I was just… um…"

"Dreaming about Patch again?" he guessed.

"No! I was dreaming about my poor pet dog… Doodles! And how I lost him." I sniffed to make it convincing.

"Whatever you say…" he started to pull me off the sofa with him when my mom walked in.

"Blythe!" Scott said.

"Scott, hello. I didn't think you'd still be here…" my mom said.

"He fell asleep! After the movie. Nothing happened I swear." I said

"Ok just tell me next time."

"Will do ma'am." Scott said while saluting.

(Later that day)

"Details!" It was Vee.

We were at Enzo's for lunch and she was pleading for me to tell her about my night with Scott.

"We just watched a movie and fucking fell asleep."

"In eachothers arms?" she guessed.

I blushed.

"How _romantic_!" she squealed.

Just then a familiar figure stepped in Enzo's.

He was wearing all black and a blue baseball cap…

"Oh shit…" I said trying to hide my face.

Then Patch saw me and started strolling over.

"Hey Angel." he said with that perfect bad boy smile.

"Hi Patch." I said while slightly trembling.

"Um hello? I'm here too you know?" Vee said waving her hand in his face.

"Hello Vee." he said sternly.

"We were just leaving." I said stammering on the word just.

"It looks to me like you were avoiding me."

"She with Scott now. She moved on and you should too." Vee said making a point. Then we got up and went to leave when Patch grabbed my arm.

"Just be careful with him."

I yanked my arm back and walked away.

Scott called me after lunch and wanted to know if I would go to Delphic with him. I said sure because I needed to get out of the house. He said he would pick me up at 7 and it was 6:07 now so I had an hour to get ready.

I pulled on a white camisole, blue washed out shorts and a cardigan. I coaxed my hair into a braid over my right shoulder. I put on a little lip gloss and mascara and called it good.

At 6:43 there was a knock on the front door.

"I didn't think Scott was the early type." I mumbled while walking down the stairs. Mom was out on work for the weekend and I had the house all to myself, but when I opened the door it wasn't Scott who was standing there… it was Patch.

"Hey…" I said startled by his sudden appearance.

"Hey Angel." he said flashing that fox smile that _used_ to make my heart melt.

"Look I have to go." I say trying to squeeze past him unsuccessfully. We were inches apart when Scott appeared behind Patch.

"Whats going on here?" Scott said eyeing Patch and I.

"Nothing!" I said with a nervous laugh. Then Patch walked out, got on his motorcycle, and drove down the road.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, now that you're here." I say seductively.

I pulled his collar close to me and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. Then his meets me by pulling his head to mine and kissing me so hungrily I thought I was going to pass out. Then I wrapped my legs around his waist and he backed me up against the wall without breaking the kiss. Then I glanced at the clock on the wall and it said 7:01.

"We should get going…" I say out of breath.

"Yeah." he says while lowering me.

We drove the 20 minute ride to Delphic in silence. When we got there he wanted to go on the Archangel, but I said I needed to go to the ladies room.

When I got to the restrooms, I went to the third sink and splashed cold water on my face.

I guess I took so long Scott went looking for me because when I came out of the small building, he was waiting for me outside.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long. Lady things…"

"It's cool." he said with a big grin on his face.

"Ok?" I say lifting my right eyebrow.

"Follow me." he says while grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. We end up on the beach looking at the sunset.

"Wow." was all I could say. Great job Nora, you have a great guy who just brought you to the beach and was on one knee and all you could say was wow… wait what? When I looked down I saw Scott with one knee on the beach holding a diamond ring with a silver band.

"Nora Grey, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he says hopefully.

"I… I …" The words were there just not coming out.

"I can't…" I say at last. All hope drained from his eyes.

"What I meant was… I can't believe you're asking me to marry you! Yes! A million times yes!"

Then we kissed and laid on the beach watching the waves.


End file.
